


Kisses

by hirschmania



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, this is for you spyro-senpai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirschmania/pseuds/hirschmania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill, with his nearly perfect bright blue eyes and caramel colored skin, smirked. “Can I kiss you?” he repeated, his golden eyebrows creased ever so slightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpyroForLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/gifts).



> you're welcome, spyro-senpai. 
> 
> based on this post: http://hirschmania.tumblr.com/post/134078606264/spyroforlife-imagine-bill-upon-finally-getting-a

To say that he is caught by surprise when he asks would be an understatement.

**  
**

“Can I kiss you?”

**  
**

Dipper feels his face go bright pink. What the hell? “Uh-- what?”

**  
**

Bill, with his nearly perfect bright blue eyes and caramel colored skin, smirked. “Can I kiss you?” he repeated, his golden eyebrows creased ever so slightly.

**  
**

Dipper’s brain was screaming. What should he say? This was Bill Cipher we were talking about here! He cause the end of the world and tried to kill him when he was just 12 years old. No, he should just decline his offer and pretend this never happened. Why should he, anyway?

**  
**

But, then again… he was right here. Offering to kiss him. People did that, right? And besides, he was cute. Really, really cute. And he was actually smiling, not that cocky smirk he’d always had on his stupidly attractive face. Dipper bit his lower lip, looking anywhere but the demon’s face.

**  
**

Bill, on the other hand, was beginning to worry he’d come on too strongly. God, he hoped he hadn’t. He wanted this to work. Dipper was just standing there, shifting every so often and looking at him with a shocked expression.

**  
**

Had he'd come on too strongly? Maybe he had. Bill he just began considering saying something like “Ha! Gotcha, kid,” when Dipper’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

**  
**

“Sure.” The brunet places His hands on the demons hips, a shy smile on his face. Bill wasn't sure if the blush coloring his skin was from the cold -- it was December, after all -- or if it was from his nerves at the thought of kissing him.

**  
**

Bill pulls him close, closing his eyes, his heart beating loudly in his ears.

**  
**

Their noses squish together and Dipper pushes him back just a bit, they both share a small laugh. Dipper turns Bills faces they could kiss properly, and Bill swears he feels like he’s melting, despite the fact it was 20 degrees outside.

**  
**

The kiss is soft and light and neither of them want it to end. They’d both be content with standing there for the rest of their lives. But, Dipper needed to breathe, so they pulled back, and stared at each other, cheeks flushed and skin colored a bright pink, though less noticeable on Bill’s part, considering his skin was much darker than Dipper’s.

**  
**

Dipper instantly missing the feeling of Bill’s lips on his when they part, and he would have went in for another one, but Bill took a few steps back, pulling his golden yellow scarf over the bottom half of his face.

**  
**

Dipper feels disappointment pool in his gut, but he still smiles up at him bashfully. from behind his scarf, Bill smiles back at him, and snorts.

**  
**

The demon ruffles his hair. “Heh. You’re better than I thought you’d be, kid.” then he cackles, and runs off, back towards the shack.

**  
**

Dipper sputtered. “W-What--?! H-Hey! Get back here!”

****  



End file.
